DESCRIPTION (Investigator's Abstract) "This is an application to become a participating Clinical Center in the Ocular Hypertension Treatment Study (OHTS). The complete details of the OHTS rationale, design, and methods are contained in the OHTS Manual of Procedures. This proposal provides complete documentation of the ability of The Ohio State University Department of Ophthalmology to screen large numbers of ocular hypertensive patients and to enroll at least 85 eligible patients per year, i.e., 170 patients over a 24-month period. (We will enroll at least 50 patients total, as required; but we demonstrate here our ability to easily recruit as many as 170.) Documentation is provided of the capabilities of the proposed investigators and their staff for the performance of the study in accord with the details of the OHTS Manual of procedures, the nature and extent of their commitment to the OHTS at The Ohio State University; and a list of more than 20 practitioners/organizations in the area who will refer or follow patients screened for enrollment and randomization to treatment in the OHTS clinical trial."